historyofnewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nieuwe Tijdinghen 1622 (unnumbered)
Details of the front page are lacking. Summary Palatinate, 4 December 1621 *The night of Tuesday, 30 November, 700 soldiers with some artillery pieces and a petard moved from Udenheim* to Grumbach*, and drove off one of Mansfeld’s colonels who had thought to take the place, killing 100 soldiers and capturing 7 officers. *Imperial troops on Sunday brought into Udenheim 136 horses captured from Mansfeld’s forces, which have taken Deidesheim, Kirrweiler*, Lauterberg*, and surrounding places; Don Gonzalo de Cordoba*, imperial general, has crossed the Rhine at Stein to pursue Mansfeld. *Lord Tilly* has taken and garrisoned Mosbach*, Eberbach*, Nieschhoren (Hirschhorn?)*, Neckarelz*, Necker Solms*, Neckarsteinach*, Schönau* Wimersbach, and other places. Today to cross the Rhine at Neckarhausen* with 11 companies of horse to reinforce Don Gonzalo de Cordoba’s forces. Hesse, 4 December 1621 *The night of Thursday, 2 December, between 10 and 11 o’clock, Prince of Brunswick* scaled and took the fort and town of Amoeneburg*, belonging to the Elector of Mainz*, notwithstanding on-going parley with the Elector’s officers to be provided with lodgings, and wagons for his baggage-train. *On 3 December the inhabitants of Amoeneburg did homage to Brunswick, and the Count of Styrum has been installed as governor; but Count of Anholt* drawing closer with a mighty army to prevent further harm and deliver such places. Prague, 25 November 1621 *The city of Tabor*, upon receipt of pardon, surrendered on 18 November. The garrison, 2 companies of foot, given two months’ back pay by the town and allowed to leave with full military honours. Garrison is now three companies of our troops. Departing garrison given 18 days to consider joining imperial army or being convoyed to the frontier. *Exact articles of surrender unknown, only that the citizenry have agreed to pay a certain sum to avoid plundering. *Wittingau* and Klingenberg* still resisting. *Troops being put into garrison in surrounding places. *Letter from Breslau*, 21 November, that the States of Silesia* have replied to the imperial proposition as follows: 1. they are content to provide Emperor with 400,000 Reichsthaler on certain terms; 2. will provide 60,000 Reichsthaler annually for six years for the security of the Hungarian frontier; 3. consent to make over 6 Groschen on the beer duty without rebate for 10 years; 4. will provide the Emperor with soldiers to the extent that the times and circumstances allow. Peace with the Emperor has been proclaimed throughout the land. Transcription This transcription lacks details of the front page. Tijdinghe uut Pfalts-GravenLant van 4. December. En Dinsdaghe wesende den xxx. November des snachts, soo zijnder seven honderdt Soldaten, met twee stucken Gheschudt ende een Petart wt Udenheim, naer Grumbach ghetrocken, ende hebben aldaer verdreven eenen Mansfeldischen Coronel die hem van die plaetse meynde Meester te maecken, ende wel honderdt van zijne Soldaeten doot gheslaghen, ende seven van zijne principaelste Officiers Ghevanghen ghenomen. Des Keysers volck hebeen oock een Sondaeghe wel hondert ende xxxvj. Mansfeldische Peerden in Udenheym ghebrocht, diese den Vyandt af ghenomen 4 hebben. Ondertusschen so hebben de Mansfeldische op gene zijde vanden Rhijn, Deydesheym, Kyrweiller, Lauterberg, ende de omliggende plaetsen, sonder wederstandt inne ghenomen, Ende tot Deydesheym hebben so seer veel goets ghevonden, Maer Don Gonçalo de Cordova, Generael van des Keysers Legher is metten selven tot Steyn den Rhijn ghepasseerdt omme den Mansfelder te vervolghen. Den Heere van Tilly, Generael vanden Beyerschen Legher, heeft daer teghens oock inne ghenomen Mosbach, Eberbach, Nieschhoren, Necker Els, Necker Solms, Necker Steinach, Schonau Wimersbach, ende meer andere plaetsen, ende heeft in alle de selve Garnisoen gheleght, Ende wandt ondertusschen Schanssen in de Brugghe tot Neckerhausen zijn volmaeckt, soo is den Generael Tilly den vierden deser met Elff Cornetten Peerden, ende eenight Duyzent voetknechten op ghebroken, omme het Casteel van Kiseloch?, dat de Mansfeldsche hebben inne ghenomen, ende met Garnisoen bezeth, weder te winnen, ende daer naer den Rhijn te passeren, ende hem by Don Gonçalo de Cordovas Legher te vervoeghen, omme alsoo ghesamender handt den Mansfelder met gheweldt aen te tasten. 5 Tijdinghe uut Hessen vanden 4. December. En Donderdaghe wesende den tweeden deser des snachts tusschen thien ende elff uren, soo heeft den Vorst Christiaen van Bruynswijck het Slodt ende het Stedeken Amoeneburgh, toebehoorende den Cheur-Vorst van Ments, gheleghen op een hooge steenrotse met Leederen beclommen ende inneghenomen, Niet teghenstaende hy met des Keur-Vorsts Officieren stont in Tractaet van datse hem eenighe Waghens souden doen hebben, om sijn Bagagie te voeren ende Quartier te geven, want de voorschreven Officieren niet anders en meynden, dan dat sijn volck (sterck wesende vijfthien honderdt Peerden) soude voorts trecken, als wezende alreede op gebroken. Den derden deser so hebben de Inwoonders vant’ voorschreven Slodt ende Stedeken hem ghehuldicht, ende den Graeff van Styrumb light daer inne als Gouverneur, maer den Grave van Anholdt treckt dit volck teghen met eenen stercken Legher, niet alleenelijck om alle voordere schaede ende verlies te voorcomen, maer oock omme de voorschreven plaetsen wederomme te nemen. Tijdinghe uut Praghe van 25. November. De Stadt Thabor heeft haer opt toegheseyde Generael Perdoen, den xviij. deser minnelijck over 6 ghegeven, daer over zijn twee Vendels voetknechten elck van hondert mannen, die daer inne in Garnisoen laghen, naer dien de Stadt hen elck twee Maent Gagie hebben betaelt, met vlieghende Vendels, Sack, ende Pack, daer wt ghetrocken, Ende daer teghens zijnder drye Vendels Soldaeten van d’onse daer inne ghetrocken, ende men heeft aende wtghetrockene Soldaeten achthien daeghen tijdt ghegheven, om hen te beraeden, oftse zijne Keyserlijcke Majesteydt willen dienen, ofte datse willen trecken naer hennen Ghepretendeerden Heere. In welcken ghevalle soo salmen hen doen Convoyeren, tot op de Frontieren. Voorts so en canmen de Conditien des Accoordts noch niet teenemael gheweten, Dan alleenelijck dat de Borgherije (de welcke, nochte oock gheen Edelmannen men niet en laet wt der Stadt ghaen) omme de Plunderinge te ontgaen, souden metten Heere Generael veraccordeert sijn, eene sekere Somme Gheldts te betaelen. Wittingau, ende Clingenbergh houden hen noch teghen, maer hoe langhe, dat sal den tijdt leeren. Voorts worden de Soldaeten inde omligghende plaetsen, hier ende daer in Garnisoen gheleydt. Wt Preslauw schrijftmen met Brieven vanden xxi. deser. In deser manieren, De Heeren Staeten 7 hebben op de ghedaene Propositie verclaert het naervolghende. Inden eersten, Dat sy te vreden zijn aen zijne Keyserlijcke Majesteydt op sekeren Termijn vierhondert Duyzent Rijckx=Daelders te betalen. Ten tweeden, Tot versekeringhe vande Frontieren van Hongherijen, ses Jaer lanck naer malcanderen, alle Jaere t’seventich Duyzendt Rijckx=Daelders te betaelen. Ten derden, Voor de Bier-Accijse, soo bewillighen ende consenteren sy, dat aen zijne Keyserlijcke Majesteydt thien Jaeren lanck naer malcanderen sullen volghen de ses grooten sonder eenighen afftreck, oft Rabbatteringhe. Ten vierden, Raeckende de Soldaeten, so presenteren de Voorschreven Vorsten ende Staeten aen zijne Keyserlijcke Majesteydt, soo veel Soldaeten te zeynden als den tijdt ende de gheleghentheyt sal toe laeten, welcken volghende soo heeftmen alhier in dese Landen over al den Peys met zijne Keyserlijcke Majesteyt Ghepubliceert. End matter :F I N I S :::V.C.D.W.A.* Bibliographical information Category:History of news 16220100 Category:Printed in 1622 Category:Printed in Antwerp Category:Printed by Abraham Verhoeven 1204 1204 1125